Rise of Heavens Dragon
by Candasaurus
Summary: Hiei is sent to protect a King in the western Makai and his daughter. And something happens to Hiei that almost ends his life but then what happens when his Kourime blood acts up?


**Chapter One: The Favor **

An early morning in the Makai, Mukuro awakens by a knock at her quarters door. She knew that it must have been Hiei, for he always woke her up at the peak of dawn as she had ordered him to do every morning. She rose out bed, dressed herself and walked to the door, opening it to see the white star burst in the middle front of a spiky blacked haired man who stood just inches in front of her. She remember how he used to so much shorter than she was, and now he was at least 5'7 to 5'8. She thought back to the day when she noticed that he had been growing. Breaking her trail of thought, the man known as Hiei, spoke to her.

"His Royal Highness is here to see you. I suggest you go see him now, he's very anxious to speak to you." Hiei exclaimed and then started off in the hall towards the entry as if to say, "follow me."

Mukuro followed by instinct and went through the maze like halls and soon to be at the entrance of her domain. As she walked in the wide opening, she saw the western Makai king waiting in center along with his body guards. He was wearing a long Chinese style royal robe indicating he was a king, it was dark red with an emerald colored sash, and he wore matching shoes. Walking up to him, she noticed that he looked uneasy and terrified of some sort.

"What brings you here Lord Kazuya?" She asked without making it sound like she was interested in his being there.

"Mukuro, you have been a loyal companion in my account, and I have come to ask of you, a favor." Lord Kazuya answered almost unhesitant.

Mukuro stared at him weirdly for a split second and then responded, "And what would that be...?"

Lord Kazuya took a deep breath and then answered, "I need strong body guards to guard me, my daughter, and my palace! It is important that I do. I have been receiving letter of threat and assassinators to kill me and my daughter, if I do not do what they wish, which as you can tell, I have not."

"Well then, why are you coming to me? Couldn't you just hire body guards, or go ask one of your other royal companions?" Mukuro asked without making herself sound rude.

"But I cannot you see. You, Mukuro, have the strongest men in all of Makai by your side! I am hopefully asking if I may hire _them _to protect me and my daughter." He sayed hoping to get through to Mukuro.

"At what cost?" She wondered.

"Whatever you want! I will pay you back with whatever you want!" He exclaimed.

"What strength do you require?"

"The strongest you have!"

Mukuro took this into deep thought, than glanced towards Hiei who wasnt even paying attention to half of the conversation like he should have been, but instead looking outside the window watching a strangely shaped bug trying to escape from a spiders web. She looked back at Lord Kazuya who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence when Mukuro finally said, "All right, I will give you a few of my strongest men, and they will be able to guard you for as long as you need them to, or until I say that is that. Deal?"

"Of course! A much better deal than I expected, this is very satisfying. I will expect them to appear at my palace by the end of the week or less." Lord Kazuya said excitedly and with relief. He soon walked out after speaking with his guards about what will be going on and he was out of sight.

Later that evening, Mukuro noticed that Hiei had been staring out into space on and off all day, then the idea came up that she should have him be on of Lord Kazuya's body guards. She walked up to his chambers where he had gone after all the work she had him do during the day. Walking up to his door, she knocked twice then walked in. Hiei was sitting at his desk writing down on files which Mukuro assigned to him earlier.

Clearing her throat, she began, "I noticed you were off in space a lot today... something on your mind?"

Hiei looked from his papers and looked at Mukuro. Then answered., "Not really, just a little tired." Which was no suprise to Mukuro, Hiei hasn't slept in almost 4 days due to the fact that he was working on an assignment that Mukuro gave to him which would originally take an average being a year to do. "What's it to you?" he added.

"Nothing really, but I suggest you get some sleep and rest up for the next few days."

"Why is that?" He asked confused.

Mukuro smirked and Hiei's expression, then said, "I have an assignment for you and you'll need the energy."

Hiei paused for a minute then said, "Go on..."

"You are going to be one of Lord Kazuya's guards. Lucky you." She said with a grin.

Pausing for a few moments, then he said looking at her sternly, "You can't be serious? That guy is a complete wuss and complains about almost everything. Please tell me this is a joke..?"

"Nope I'm serious, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Hiei did this really big angry sigh and put his hand on his forhead as if to say "what a pain in the ass."

Mukuro could do nothing but giggle at Hiei's remark.

**Well I hope you liked chapter one! I couldn't thing of anything to write so this is all that came up.**

**The story will get better I promise! Just don't lose faith in my okay?**

**Well, until next time!**


End file.
